1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling execution of software, a program therefor, and a software execution control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for easily achieving control of period-limited execution of a target program without using resources, such as a network, a program for the method, and a software execution control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some programs are not intended to be frequently executed by a user. For example, there is a case where when some abnormality occurs in a personal computer of a client, an OA (Office Automation) system service requires extraction of a part of the system registry of an OS (Operating System), a log of the results of executing a virus checker, or the like. Such a work is carried out by a system service person who directly visits the client.
When the number of clients becomes very large, such call-on attendance becomes unfeasible.
To cope with the problem, an examination tool (program) which allows a client to do the work is developed and is installed on the personal computer of the client.
The client executes the examination tool (program) when needed, i.e., when some fault occurs in the personal computer in use.
The examination tool (program) is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-216872.
The examination tool, due to the nature thereof, should not be executed without reason, and should be executed by a system service person visiting a client. It is however dangerous to count only on the morals of each client.
The aforementioned document discloses how to control execution of a program. The technique described in the document needs access to a server over a network.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for easily achieving control of period-limited execution of a target program without using resources, such as a network, and a program and a system for the method.